Revenge Could be Sweet
by CrazyButterfly10
Summary: Fala wants revenge on Jessica and Aubrey and she would do it in any means necessary. Second chapter is up. Please review!!
1. Wishing for revenge

This is my first fanfic.please review.I'm sorry if I murdered this story but I was bored and needed something to do and this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it.  
It was a stormy day, which was lucky because Fala hates sunny bright days. She was already in a bad mood, because she lost to a human and Aubrey one of the most powerful vampires was going to kill her because of this human girl named Jessica. That memory assaulted her while she lightly touched the scar on her arm where Jessica sliced her in a fight. "Dam that girl to hell and back", she cursed and threw a chair across the room .then she stared to pace and think how is going to get that girl and Aubrey back. It was going to be hard to have revenge now since Jessica was turned into a vampire, and she was strong to. Jessica would also have Aubrey to help her.  
"I need the perfect plan to kill the author.then get away with it without Aubrey knowing I planed it." Jessica was an author who wrote books on the vampire world.and no human should know the things that Jessica knows. This was also another reason why it would be hard to kill her. Jessica knew mostly every powerful creature in the New Mayhem.and it would be hard to find someone powerful enough without Jessica knowing them. There had to be some weakness that Fala could use against the writer that would destroy her.  
  
"I know what I could do.I don't have to kill the girl but I could kill her mentally then kill her physically." Now all she needed to do if find a way to do it.and the perfect plan came to her.then Fala disappeared to find the person who would help be the end of Jessica. After Jessica was gone then Fala could worry about finishing Aubrey. It is true what people say.revenge is always sweet. 


	2. The perfect plan

This chapter I hope is longer then the first one. This part of the story came to me really quickly and I hope you like it. Please review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Fala disappeared from her room she went to Las Noches. While she was walking in a girl was in her way and Fala pushed the girl across the room. Luckily for the girl that she did not get up or go after Fala because Fala was in such a bad mood that would have probably done some damage to the human girl. When she threw the girl Fala spat "that would teach you girl not to get into my way or next time I will teach how to behave." Fala saw Jager at the bar seat, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong with you tonight", Jager asked her. "Nothing" she said with a sigh. Jager did peruse the question any further. He knew Fala well enough to leave her alone when she is in this state of a mood.  
  
Meanwhile back in Aubrey's place, Jessica was busy on her laptop writing stories. Aubrey would not been back for awhile, although Jessica did not know if he would be back at all for that night. Aubrey would leave for days at a time, and Jessica really did not mind because this way she could spend more time writing stories. She did hot have to many dreams now since she was turned, because vampires don't dream. So they're in a comatose state when they sleep. She had been working for about two hours already and she was getting hungry. Although she was hungry she did not won't to stop writing until the inspiration in her head had stopped. Finally about four in the morning the inspiration in her head stopped and she went to find food. Jessica found her prey in a sleazy ally if New York, then she went to Las Noches.  
  
Fala calmed down a little bit but she was still in a murderous mood. Jager had left her side to go and feed when Fala felt a presence that she hated. Jessica had just entered Las Noches and Fala mood was steaming with anger. Jessica felt Fala's aura in the room, and when she saw her she gave Fala smirk then she turned towards the corner to get something to drink. Fala got up and walked over to Jessica and said, "what are you doing her child." Fala called her that because Jessica was a young vampire, but she was strong for a young child. "I aloud to be her just as you are Fala", Jessica said Fala's name with a hateful tone. "I thought I told you to not come near me or you would find how many interesting stories I could write about you," Jessica said with the same tone of voice. "It's just like you said child, this place is open to everyone, and you were the one who came in. I never told you to come here when I was here," Fala said this in a silky poisonous voice that would have freighted people away. Some of the humans in the bar saw that there might be a fight and they stared to leave, and others are so used to fights in the bar that they really don't pay attention to the two vampires.  
  
Jessica was not in a fighting mood even though she might win in the fight against Fala, but Fala was ready to fight Jessica and get her revenge. When she was about to though a jolt of power to the writer she thought better of it and said to Jessica, " I will get you and worthless vampire Aubrey back some day, and when I do you will be wishing that you died that night when you were changed." Before Jessica could retaliate Fala disappeared. Jessica cursed and went back to finding something to drink from the counter. What was she going to do about Fala? She could write a story about her, but that would only make Fala angrier with Jessica even if it were possible to be angrier with her. She was not afraid of the ancient vampire and she knew that even though she was a new fledging she might be able to take on the old vampire. She decides to go out for a walk to get off some of the energy she has.  
  
Fala returns to her room and hits her fist against the wall causing a hole to form. She has to do something about this writer. Then she comes up with the perfect plan. The plan will be with an old "friend" of Aubrey's. Risika. Even though the writer already knows about this vampire, Risika would be perfect to the undoing of Aubrey and Jessica. Risika is powerful then Jessica and Aubrey, and Fala doesn't think that she would have an objection to wanting to kill Aubrey, and his girlfriend. Yes this would be the perfect plan indeed. If Aubrey died maybe that might destroy some of the writer mentally, then Fala could do the rest. 


	3. Suprise

Ha! Bet you probably thought this was another chapter to this story.Think again, because this is an authors note. I want to know something. Should I continue with this story or should I just take it away? I really don't know. At first this story sounded good to me, but now I don't know what to do for the nest chapters. You people could give me some ideas about the next chapter. If something pops into my head mysteriously I might put it in for the next chapters. I seriously doudt it though because, I'm now doing a new and better story for X-Men Evolution. I think that might go better then this story. Just Review Please. Thanks a lot.  
  
-Midnight Star  
  
P.S. Read my X-Men fic. Its called It's My Life by me! 


End file.
